The Sizzy Date
by Lonely God
Summary: Simon and Isabelle decide to have a date. They go to a cinema and everything ) Read and Review!


**Hey everyone! Time for another random fanfic that… I don't know how it started. I just started thinking about it randomly after deciding that Sizzy was officially my The Mortal Instruments OTP. So, I wrote a little fanfic about a random date they had. Enjoy!**

"We should go on a date."  
Isabelle was stunned. She spun, lowering the whip she had been about to use to remove the head off the training dummy.  
"What?" She exclaimed, staring at Simon with a dumbfounded expression. "Where did this idea come from?"  
Simon shrugged. "Well, we're always either cuddling in bed, hunting demons, or coming up here and training to kill demons. I just thought a break from routine wouldn't be out of the question."  
Isabelle thought about it, then shrugged. "Why not?"  
Simon was almost as surprised as she had been at the first suggestion. It wasn't like Isabelle to agree to do something like that. But he followed her downstairs, and started to go into her room with her out of habit.  
"Not this time, Nerd Boy!" She grinned as she shoved him out and shut the door. "And remember, I always have a weapon near me!" she called out.

Half an hour later, they were walking through the park. Isabelle's hand was resting in Simon's, and they were both smiling softly.  
"You know, I'm starting to think this was a good idea." Isabelle admitted.  
Simon's smile widened, and she allowed him a victory for a change. "Want to go see a movie?" he asked.  
"If you're paying." Isabelle winked.  
"Izzy, you're my girlfriend. Of course I'll pay!" Simon pretended to be scandalised by having to say it.  
It didn't take them long to find a cinema. Now the question was what movie they were going to watch. Simon ended up convincing her to go with him to see Star Wars: Attack of the Clones in 3D. Simon bought them tickets and got some food for Isabelle, as well as a bottle of water for himself, seeing as mundane cinemas didn't typically sell blood. As they took their places, Isabelle gave her boyfriend a cocky grin.  
"Next time, I choose the movie."  
"Of course. Although next time we could just go to my place." Simon winked at Isabelle, who stuck her tongue out at him. Although, Simon couldn't complain, as when they sat down, Isabelle leaned across the seats and put her head on his shoulder, and his arm went around her waist.

After the movie, Simon and Isabelle left the cinemas and headed off for the park again. Simon took her hand in his, enjoying the comfort from it. It was nice, just holding her hand and walking through the park. No demon killing talk, no discussions about where Sebastian might be, no worrying about Jace. Just walking together and being a normal couple for a change. Simon liked it, and he could tell that Isabelle did too.  
"It's a good thing the Silent Brothers found that way to allow you into the Institute," Isabelle began, looking slyly up at Simon. "It means you can stay the night."  
"Are you sure? If Maryse finds out, she might not be quite so easy-going about me going in."  
"Don't worry about that."  
"Alright."  
The pair headed off towards the institute. As Isabelle opened the door, she put her hand on Simon's arm and her held her other up.  
"As a Shadowhunter of the Institute, I grant permission for Simon Lewis to enter!" she said loudly. Simon felt a shiver run up his back, but then was pulled in through the doorway by Isabelle.

After a few minutes, Simon was sitting on Isabelle's bed while she was in her bathroom. He had been in there a few times since Jace and Clary had been rescued from Sebastian, and had seen Isabelle in only her underwear, but hadn't acted on it. Now she came back into the room, dressed in a sexy black nightgown. She sat down next to Simon and put her arms around him before falling back onto the bed and pulling him with her.  
"Hold me." She demanded, rolling over so that she was lying atop him, her head tucked under his chin. She felt his arms wrap around her, one hand falling to rest on her lower back, the other tangling in her hair. Simon heard her sigh contently, and she closed her eyes and settled comfortably into his embrace.  
"Isabelle?" he whispered.  
"Yeah?" she replied without moving from her comfortable position.  
"I have been too afraid to say anything, in case you didn't return it, but with all that's going on, I might not be able to say it tomorrow."  
"Say what?"  
Simon took a breath, even though he didn't need to as a vampire. "I love you."  
Isabelle felt her heart warm at his words. It was a big step. She had never said those words, and had shied away from any of her boyfriends who had said it to her. But Simon was different. She thought about how she had needed comfort at Magnus' place when Jace had been missing. She had thought of Simon straight away, and he had come without question. She thought of the times he had made her laugh, when none of them had reason be happy. She thought of the days and nights she would have cried herself to sleep, except that Simon had been there to wipe the tears away. She thought of it all, and made her choice.  
She lifted her head up, looking Simon dead in the eye. She could see the fear and hesitation in the way he held himself, and knew that he was bracing himself for her to brush him off. But she wasn't going to do that. She had stopped herself from saying the three words so many times, hesitant to make a commitment. But maybe it was time to stop considering.  
"I love you, too."

The next morning, Simon woke first. He could feel the familiar weight of Isabelle's head resting on his chest, and he thought back to what they had told each other. And he had to admit, he was happier than he had ever been. Isabelle soon shifted in her sleep, rolling off his chest and pinning his arm underneath her. He could see her face now, peaceful in sleep, with a faint smile. After she had told him she loved him back last night, they had kissed and cuddled and eventually fallen asleep. He had been terrified when he admitted his feelings for her, and had almost run away. But then she had said the words as well, and everything had been perfect.  
Isabelle awoke eventually, looking around sleepily. Her eyes fell on Simon, and a smile grew.  
"Come here," she whispered, reaching an arm around Simon's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

The couple soon went down to the Institute's kitchen, where Jace was cooking pancakes.  
"Want some?" he asked without turning around.  
"I'll have some," Isabelle replied. When Simon had first started staying over sometimes, she had refused to eat because she knew that Simon couldn't. But he had told her that she had to eat properly, and that he was getting used to it, and it did neither of them any good for her to starve herself for him. Simon simply went over and started making himself and Isabelle a coffee.  
"I'll have a coffee, too," Jace said, taking the pancakes over to the table and putting a plate in front of Isabelle. The three of them sat down and had breakfast in silence. Afterwards, Isabelle escorted Simon to the door, as Eric had called and said that they needed to get the band together for a while.

**Cassandra Clare was taking her time making them say it, so I did it =P I regret nothing! Anyway, to those who have been following me for a while and know what I usually do with character pairings, this story might have a sequel under a different rating which I will probably start working on eventually. The tricky part is that Isabelle is a really difficult character for me to write. I'm used to girl characters who don't go all out with their relationships like Izzy does. I understand Clary better, however a story with them would have my troubles for writing from Jace's POV. The character I understand best in the series is Simon, because he is pretty much just like me, except for the appearance, anime and musical talents – I have trouble on medium guitar on Green Day: Rock Band XD. Anyway, review please! And look forward to whatever I feel like doing next!**


End file.
